Pour une nuit
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Ron se réveille dans les bras d’un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu’est ce qu’il va faire maintenant qu’il est… enceint ? Mpreg. RWBZ
1. Réveil Douloureux

Titre : Pour une nuit.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Rating : T (comme d'hab' quoi)

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : C'est si dur à dire… Mais rien n'est à moi ! A part l'idée pourrave !

Résumé : Ron se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est… enceint ? Mpreg.

Paring : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy.

Et en fond : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes) puis un très léger Sirius Black x Severus Snape.

Note 1 : Léger UA vu que Harry a battu le Lord, qu'ils ont tous dix-sept ans et qu'ils vont passer leur ASPIC, Sirius n'est pas mort, Dumby non plus…

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic de 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**P**_o_u**r** _u_n**e** _n_u**i**t**.**

**C**_h_a**p**_i_t**r**_e_ 1 **:** _R_é**v**_e_i**l** _d_o**u**_l_o**u**_r_e**u**_x_.

_**« Quinze… Seize… Ou peut-être Dix-sept verres… »**_

Voilà où en sont les pensées de Ron Weasley à neuf heure du matin alors qu'il vient de passé une nuit de folie. Il avait l'impression qu'un cirque entier et son public avaient élu domicile dans sa tête.

Il avait eut l'idée saugrenue de venir passer ses vacances de noël hors de Poudlard… On ne voyait plus que Harry qui était sans cesse entouré par la foule et comme il était son meilleur ami toute une tonne de filles qui commençaient sérieusement à lui sortir par les yeux, ne cessaient de le draguer… Et c'était encore pire depuis que les gens avaient découvert qu'il était bisexuel. Alors pour s'éloigner de tout ça il avait décidé de passer ses vacances à Londres… Mais surtout du côté moldu. Il s'était fait facilement des amis moldus et ceux-ci l'avaient invité dans un bar gay, il n'avait pas refusé et c'était retrouvé accoudé au bar tout seul, il avait alors commencé à boire comme un trou de leur alcool… Et puis… Et puis…Il soupira, essayer de se rappeler des évènements de la veille n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée… Il ferma un peu plus les yeux en se disant que le meilleur moyens c'était d'attendre que son mal de tête cesse un peu avant de faire un quelconque effort. Il se cala contre les oreilles et soupira de bien-être. C'est alors qu'une information qu'il n'avait pas noté jusqu'à maintenant accéda à son pauvre cerveau d'adolescent en pleine cuite.

_**« C'est bizarre… Mon oreiller respire… Et c'est encore plus bizarre… Mon oreiller me tiens dans ses bras… Et le plus étrange dans tout ça… C'est que je suis tout nu… »**_

Il déglutit… Il venait de passer la nuit avec un inconnu… Il venait de donner sa virginité à un inconnu… Et vu la douleur qu'il pouvait sentir au creux des reins… Il s'était donné à un inconnu ! Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux… Et vu les murs, il n'était pas chez lui… Il tenta une dernière fois de se remémorer sa soirée… Non ça ne servait à rien…

_**« Bon… Un peu de courage… On va voir avec qui on a passé la nuit… »**_

Il s'appuya sur ses mains et commença par regarder le torse…

_**« Ouais… Plutôt bien foutu… Sa peau pain d'épice donne envie de le croquer… J'aurais pu plus mal tomber… »**_

… Le cou où il traînait une marque de morsure…

_**« J'y ai pas été de main morte…»**_

Et enfin il pu regarder son visage… Des cheveux noirs et longs, un visage fin… Un nez droit… Des lèvres entrouvertes qui donnaient envie de les embrasser… En somme fort désirable l'inconnu… Mais pas si inconnu que ça…

« Blaise Zabini ! Gémit Ron dont le mal de crâne s'intensifia à ce moment là et il s'écroula sur le torse du Serpentard. »

« J'ai couché avec Blaise Zabini… J'ai couché avec Blaise Zabini… Ha mon Dieu c'est horrible… Bon pas si horrible que ça, il est venu dans nos rangs avec Malfoy… Il est sympa… Bien foutu… Mais merde… J'ai couché avec lui ! »

Il tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées…

_**« Réfléchir… Réfléchir… Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? »**_

_« Salut Weasley… Tu vas bien ? Demanda Blaise en titubant vers la chaise à côté de Ron._

_-Zab-Zab… Z'ai comme l'impression qu't'es complètement bourré ! hihi… »_

_Le dit 'Zab-Zab' fronça les sourcils comme pour réfléchir à ce que lui avait dit le rouquin._

_« Oui mais toi z'aussi t'es bourré ! Dit-il d'un air lumineux comme si il avait découvert quelque chose._

_-Je crois que j'ai forcé un peu sur la boisson… Hey Monsieur le Barman ! Donnez un autre verre à moi-même et à Zabini mon ami… Hi ! C'est que ça rime ! »_

_Le barman les regarda en levant un sourcil._

_« Je pense que vous avez trop bu, déjà ! »_

_Ron fronça les sourcils et puis sourit gentiment au Barman._

_« C'est pas grave… On va rentrer ! Zab-Zab ?_

_-Mouiiii ? Dit celui-ci en regardant un poivrier très curieusement._

_-On va rentrer dormir ! T'en penses quoi ?_

_-Oui allons-y ! »_

_Ils sortirent et Ron se mit à suivre Zabini… Ils s'aidaient tous les deux du mur, il était deux heures du matin et comme c'était l'hiver personne ne se trouvait dans la rue. Ron qui ne reconnaissait pas les environs finit par demander :_

_« Mais où tu vas ?_

_-Je vais chez moi ?_

_-Et moi je vais où ? »_

_Blaise s'arrêta pour réfléchir._

_« Ben comme tu me suis… Je suppose que tu viens chez moi ?_

_-Oui d'accord ! C'est où ?_

_-On est bientôt arrivé ! »_

_Et en effet… Quelques minutes après ils se trouvèrent face à un bâtiment, il y pénétrèrent et se retrouvèrent devant une porte portant le numéro 7._

_« J'ai un appartement… Mon manoir c'est trop grand pour moi tout seul ! Dit Blaise tout en essayant de mettre sa clef dans la serrure._

_-Tu veux de l'aide ?_

_-Non t'y arrivera pas… La serrure n'arrête pas de bouger !_

_-Mais je peux toujours essayer de tenir la serrure !_

_-Non je vais y arriver !»_

_Et au bout d'une demi-heure il y arriva enfin. Il tourna la tête vers lui d'un air triomphal._

_« Voilà… Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas bien dur… Dit Blaise tout fier. »_

_Il fit entrer Ron chez lui. Tout était très bien rangé et Ron alla s'asseoir sur le canapé._

_« On va dormir ?_

_-Ouais… Suis crevé ! »_

_Ils se déshabillèrent pour se retrouver nu et finir par se mettre au lit. Blaise tourna le dos à Ron pour dormir et le rouquin se mit à regarder les fesses de Blaise, il les regarda un moment avant de venir mettre sa main dessus et de les caresser._

_« Nnnh… Weasley… »_

_Blaise se retourna et se mit à l'embrasser sauvagement._

_« Zab-Zab… T'as un cul d'enfer ! »_

_Blaise se mit à lui faire des suçons partout sur le cou puis descendit vers son ventre plat. Il se mit à préparer Ron avec ses doigts, faisant un mouvement de ciseau. Ron perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool et du plaisir était en train de gémir. Blaise se mit à l'embrasser puis attrapa le membre tendu à l'extrême du rouquin qui écarta un peu plus les jambes. Blaise mit celles-ci sur ses épaules._

_« Je t'aime ! Dit Blaise avant de le pénétrer brusquement. »_

_Pour retenir son cri Ron mordit le cou du garçon à la peau dorée._

_« Je t'aime ! Répéta Blaise tout en entrant et sortant en lui. »_

_Ron se mit à gémir quand soudainement Blaise en un coup de rein atteignit en lui le point qui le faisait grimper au rideau et après ça il le toucha à chaque coup… La main de son ami s'activait toujours sur son membre. Il finit par se libérer entre ses doigts suivit de peu par Blaise. Il se retira et s'écroula sur le lit. Ron vint se blottir dans ses bras._

_« Je t'aime ! Dit une dernière fois Blaise avant de s'endormir. »_

_**« Ha oui… Je me souviens de tout… Il m'a dit je t'aime… Bah… Il a dû boire plus que je ne le pensais… »**_

Il avait encore plus mal à la tête et une envie de rendre tout ce que contenait son estomac quand soudainement Blaise se mit à remuer. Il se laissa choir à côté de lui et le regarda faire. Le noir mit une main sur sa tête et posa sa main sur sa commode pour en ressortir un flacon qu'il but… Il resta allongé quelques instants puis se tourna vers Ron. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en le remarquant.

« Weasley ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

-Tu sais ce que tu portes Zabini ? Et bien je porte la même chose…

-Mais je suis à… Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase tout en comprenant.

« Ho merde…

-C'est rien de le dire ! Dis t'as encore de ta potion ? »

Il alla de nouveau fouiller dans sa commode et sortit un flacon qu'il tendit à Ron qui le but. Il lui tendit le flacon qu'il se contenta de reposer sur sa commode. Ron poussa un soupir de bien être. Il ferma les yeux.

« Tu… Je… Essaya Blaise.

-N'essaye pas de t'expliquer ça ne sert à rien… »

Blaise se tu et Ron se tourna vers lui en lui souriant.

« On avait tous les deux pris un verre de trop…

-Un ? S'amusa l'autre.

-Pour moi une quinzaine de trop ! Rigola franchement Ron.

-Ouais… Pour moi c'est un peu pareil ! »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux… Oubliant ce qu'il c'était passé… Et c'est exactement ce que voulait Ron… Oublier !

« Le mieux Blaise… Ce serait d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé… Tous les deux on était pas vraiment maître de nous-même… »

Blaise ne répondit pas mais sourit franchement… Dans les yeux une légère lueur de désespoir s'alluma. Il passa une main sur son cou.

« T'es un vrai vampire Weasley ! T'as vu comment tu m'as mordu ?

-Ouais merci j'ai vu ! J'y ais été un peu fort… Toutes mes excuses ! Mais tu peux parler c'est moi qui ais mal au cul !

-Toutes mes plus plates excuses ! Sourit Blaise. »

Ron leva un sourcil en le regardant.

« T'as presque pas l'air sincère ! »

Blaise sourit et se leva… Nu. Ron se retourna vivement le rouge aux joues. L'autre sourit et mit un caleçon et un pantalon.

« Je vais faire du café… C'est notre avant dernier jour de congé ! On reprend bientôt l'école !

-Ouais… Je prends mon courage à demain pour me lever et je viens te rejoindre… Mon café il y a une cuillère de sucre et du lait !

-Bien chef, oui chef !

-Merci Zabini !

-C'est plus Zab-Zab maintenant ?

-Oh si ça te manque je peux m'y remettre…

-Non merci ça ira ! »

Ron attendit qu'il soit parti avant de se remettre debout… Il allait devoir expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il n'était pas rentrer… Bon… On verra après pour l'excuse ! Il se leva pour remettre ses habits et rejoindre Zabini dans sa cuisine.

_Fin Chapitre 1._

**Keyko-san : Et me revoilà ! Dans une nouvelle fic… J'espère qu'elle va être appréciée**

**Au fait : Vous voyez ce petit bouton bleu-gris là ? Ben il est tout à fait disposé à ce que vous cliquiez dessus pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce que vous venez de lire ! N'hésitez pas Et c'est toujours motivant pour quelqu'un qui doit écrire la suite !**

**Normalement je vous dit : à lundi.**


	2. Poudlard et révélation

Titre : Pour une nuit.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Rating : T (comme d'hab' quoi)

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : C'est si dur à dire… Mais rien n'est à moi ! A part l'idée pourrave !

Résumé : Ron se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est… enceint ? Mpreg.

Paring : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy.

Et en fond : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes) puis un très léger Sirius Black x Severus Snape.

Note 1 : Léger UA vu que Harry a battu le Lord, qu'ils ont tous dix-sept ans et qu'ils vont passer leur ASPIC, Sirius n'est pas mort, Dumby non plus…

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic de 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**C**_h_a**p**_i_t**r**_e_ 2** :** _P_o**u**_d_l**a**_r_d **e**_t_ r**é**_v_é**l**_a_t**i**_o_n**.**

Ron était à nouveau à l'école. Il était content de retrouver ses amis même si cela impliquait de retrouver son cher fan-club. Il se rappelait encore de la rentrée quand Hermione lui avait demandé si ses vacances s'étaient bien passées et si 'il n'y avait rien à signaler'. Il s'était mis à rougir et avait bégayé un : « Non ! » très peu convainquant. Il avait également appris que Harry sortait avec Draco Malfoy. Ça lui avait fait un choc mais pour Harry, lui et la fouine faisaient un effort et se comportaient comme des être civilisés. Une chose qui gênait un peu Ron : Draco était sans cesse accompagné de Blaise. Depuis « l'évènement » il y avait eut un certain rapprochement entre eux et Ron trouvait Blaise drôle et gentil mais il n'avait jamais reparlé de « l'incident » mais Ron n'avait pas à s'en plaindre, c'était lui qui avait dit qu'ils devaient oublier… Et d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'en plaindrait ?

On était lundi et ils entraient désormais en cours de potions. Si les Serpentards semblaient être d'excellente humeur, La plupart des Gryffondors étaient en train de pester. Ils entendirent alors un chien commencer à rire. Ils se retournèrent et le fusillèrent du regard. Le chien se coucha avec une patte sur son museau. C'était un gros chien noir dont l'identité n'était autre que celle de Sirius, le parrain de Harry. Harry avait d'ailleurs faillit faire une syncope quand son parrain lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec le professeur de potions. Le survivant et son ami s'assirent. Ron eut une légère grimace et mit une main sur son ventre.

« Ça va pas Ron ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

-J'ai un peu mal au ventre… J'ai dû prendre un truc qui ne passe pas ! »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit :

« En même temps… Si tu mangeais moins aussi…

-Messieurs Potter et Weasley ! Mon cours n'a pas encore commencé que vous êtes déjà en train de parler ! Je vais vous séparer ! »

Le professeur regarda autour de lui et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Monsieur Potter avec monsieur Malfoy et monsieur Weasley avec monsieur Zabini ! »

Ils s'empressèrent de changer de place et Harry fit un grand sourire à son amoureux alors que Ron fit un « re-bonjour ! » joyeux à son nouvel ami. Ils se mirent à préparer les potions et Ron découvrit avec soulagement que Blaise en plus d'être drôle et gentil était aussi très intelligent. Sans se moquer du rouquin il l'aidait tranquillement. Soudainement l'odeur du chaudron arriva aux narines de Ron. Il mit une main sur son nez. En rentrant dans le cachot il s'était sentit étouffé mais avec l'odeur qui se dégageait des chaudrons c'était encore pire… Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien… Blaise le remarqua et lui fit un petit sourire :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je… Je ne me sens pas bien… Dit-il avec une légère teinte verdâtre.

-Professeur ?

-Que se passe-t-il monsieur Zabini ?

-RWeasley ne se sent pas bien !

-Hum… Sniffle ? »

Le chien aboya à l'entente de son nom. Tout le monde le connaissait dans l'école depuis le début de l'année. Le chien était un vrai trésor. Il était gentil et défendait les élèves. La plupart des personnes l'avaient adoptés sans problème et personne ne l'embêtait. D'ailleurs beaucoup d'élèves lui parlaient de ses problèmes. Le chien semblait prêté une oreille attentive et ne répéterait rien… C'était exactement ce dont les élèves avaient besoin… Le plus surprenant était sans doute que le chien passait son temps à assister les cours de potions avec le professeur Snape qui ne s'en plaignait pas…

Le professeur de potion dit au chien :

« Emmène Weasley à l'infirmerie. »

Le canidé se mit à côté de l'élève et le conduit doucement à l'infirmerie. Ron se sentait de plus en plus mal pendant le chemin et après un moment, il dû courir aux toilettes pour rendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Sirius se transforma derrière lui.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne me sens pas bien… L'odeur de la potion m'a mis l'estomac à l'envers ! »

Au souvenir de l'odeur il se remit à vomir. Sirius fit la grimace. Ron se releva et se dirigea vers l'évier pour se rincer la bouche puis passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il était encore plus blanc qu'avant.

« Tu sais… Si je ne te connaissais pas… Je dirais que tu attends un bébé ! Dit Sirius en rigolant. »

Ron se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils puis pensant que c'était une blague il se mit à rire un peu.

« C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Il se regarda dans le miroir et perdit son sourire.

« N'importe quoi… »

Il déglutit… Et si ? Il secoua la tête. Non c'était impossible ! Sirius le regarda et fronça les sourcils… Il aurait pensé que Ron se mettrait à lui crier dessus, il avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais là, la réaction de Ron le dérangeait.

« Il n'y aucune chance que tu sois enceint… Pas vrai ?

-Je… je… Il faudrait que j'aille voir madame Pomfresh ! »

Sirius le regarda les yeux exorbités :

« Là… Là c'est le moment où tu m'expliques ! On n'apprend pas aux jeunes sorciers qu'il faut utiliser des préservamagi ? Ils servent à quoi les cours d'éducation sexuelle à ton avis ? Et si t'avais attrapé une MMST (maladie magique sexuelle transmissible) ou une IMST (Infection magique sexuellement transmissible) ou une maladie moldu ! L'engueula Sirius. Et si t'es enceint qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas pas avorter ? »

Ron gémit et s'assit parterre en mettant sa tête contre ses genoux. Sirius se calma en comprenant qu'il était en train de pleurer… Ce n'était pas le moment d'engueuler le rouquin, le pauvre était dans une situation vraiment difficile. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Aller, pleure pas, ce n'est pas si dramatique…

-Tu parles ! Je suis contre l'avortement… Ma famille m'a transmis des principes et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer… Quant à ce qui s'est passé… J'étais bourré, lui aussi… Quand on s'est réveillé on était nu et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Comment allait-il faire pour prévenir Blaise… Il allait être furieux !

« Comment je vais faire pour le prévenir ?

-Voyons calmes-toi ! Si ça se trouve tu n'es pas enceint… Et ce n'est pas le moment pour s'apitoyer sur son sort ! Qui est le père ? Enfin… Qui est l'autre père !

-C'est Blaise… Blaise Zabini ! »

Sirius réfléchit à toute vitesse pour savoir de qui le garçon parlait.

« Le grand noir avec des pommettes hautes et des yeux en amande ?

-Oui…

-C'est aussi le garçon qui était inquiet pour toi quand t'allais mal ?

-Oui ?

-Bon alors ça va… Apparemment vous êtes en bon terme… C'est déjà pas mal ! Si jamais t'es enceint de lui va falloir que tu le préviennes ! »

Ron poussa un gémissement. Comment allait réagir Blaise **SI** il était enceint ? Enfin il ne pouvait pas être enceint ! C'était stupide… Et effrayant ! Sirius se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il en fasse autant.

« Maintenant… On va chez Pompom ! »

Ron hocha la tête et Sirius se transforma en chien et ils allèrent vers l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, Ron appela l'infirmière. Quand il fut devant elle, il rougit et baissa la tête.

« Ma…Je…

-Oui mon garçon ? Demanda l'infirmière d'un ton doux mais pressé.

-Je voudrais un test de grossesse, s'il vous plait ! »

Sirius lui mordit le mollet. Et il demanda aussi quelque chose pour les MMST et IMST et les maladies moldus sexuellement transmissible. Pomfresh prit un air contrarié.

« Tu devrais dire à ton amie d'être plus prudente ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je distribue des préservamagi au septième ! »

Elle alla dans son bureau et en revint avec deux fioles. Elle tendit la première à Ron. Le liquide à l'intérieur était blanc.

« Bien… Dis à ton amie de donner une impulsion magique… Si le flacon devient rouge c'est qu'il n'y a pas de bébé… Si il devient vert… Alors c'est qu'il y a bien un enfant ! Si il y en a un demande lui de venir me voir… Je me chargerais de l'aider… »

Elle tendit l'autre flacon avec un liquide bleu clair.

« Ça c'est pour les maladies… Toujours après une impulsion magique… Si le liquide devient noir alors c'est qu'il y a un problème et je demanderais à la personne à qui tu remettras ça de venir immédiatement me voir si le liquide est noir… Si il devient blanc alors tout va bien ! Maintenant va-t-en j'ai du travail ! »

Elle jeta Ron dehors et celui-ci poussa un nouveau gémissement. Sirius l'entraîna à nouveau dans les toilettes et se transforma encore en humain.

« Bon… Maintenant vas-y !

-Je commence par les maladies ! »

Il prit le flacon et donna une petite impulsion magique en le tenant serré dans son poing. Il attendit quelques instant et le liquide commença à changer de couleur alors il le mit derrière son dos… Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la vérité. Sirius leva un sourcil amusé.

« Regarde le résultat. Ça sert à rien ce que tu fais… »

Ron porta le liquide devant ses yeux et il vit que celui-ci était blanc comme neige. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement… Il n'était pas malade ! C'était déjà ça de gagner… Il prit le deuxième flacon… Le plus dur était à faire ! Il regarda Sirius d'un air désespéré.

« Tu sais… Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça d'être enceint, hein ! Moi et Sev' ça fait un moment qu'on essaye et on a beau…

-S'il te plait Sirius c'est pas le moment ! Gémit Ron qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre quoique ce soit sur la sexualité du parrain de son meilleur ami… Et à bien y réfléchir encore moins sur celle de son prof de potion.

-Hum… Oui pardon ! Alors… Prend le test qu'on en finisse ! »

Ron obéit et donna une impulsion magique.

« Rouge… Pitié ! Rouge ! Faite qu'il soit rouge ! Murmura-t-il. »

Ses prières ne furent pas entendues et le liquide devint vert. Il resta un instant sans réaction. Sirius lui fit une légère pression à l'épaule.

« Aller… Ce n'est pas grave… Tout va s'arranger !

-Non… Rien ne va s'arranger ! Comment je vais faire ? C'est horrible ! Blaise va m'en vouloir à mort…

-Pourquoi il t'en voudrait ? Que je sache t'étais pas tout seul ! Et puis vous étiez tous les deux bourrés… En parlant de ça… Tant que t'es enceint l'alcool c'est finit, hein ! Oui et heu… Oui donc le garçon il va devoir assumer sa part de responsabilité… C'est toi qui portes l'enfant donc c'est toi qui décides de sa vie… Puis les Zabini sont riches de ce que j'en sais donc il n'aura aucun problème d'argent pour le nouveau né…

-Mon Dieu ! »

Ron s'écroula sur le sol, la tête sur ses genoux et en enlaçant ses jambes contre son torse. Comment allait-il faire ?

« Comment je vais faire pour prévenir Blaise ?

-… Trouve une solution ! Je te fais confiance ! »

Il fit un sourire à Ron. Celui-ci semblait dépité et au bord du gouffre.

« Le cours de Sev' est finit… Il faut que t'ailles en métamorphose. Profite-en pour trouver un plan pour pouvoir trouver ce que tu vas dire au deuxième père de l'enfant… Tu as cours avec les Serdaigles, non ?

-Oui…

-Alors voilà ! Tu le reverras seulement à midi il me semble ! Haha ! Je suis le meilleur parrain qui soit ! Je connais tout l'horaire de mon petit Harry ! »

Ron secoua la tête mais en souriant tout de même. Il mit le test de grossesse dans sa poche et jeta l'autre. Ensuite il alla rejoindre la classe de McGonagall avec 'Sniffle'. La plupart des Serdaigles frôlèrent la syncope en voyant un élève arriver en retard à un cours et Hermione le sermonna mais tout se passa bien pour Ron. Enfin… Tout ? Il était blanc comme un linge et ne suivait pas les cours. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et tentait tant bien que mal de rassembler ses esprits. A la fin de la journée, assis dans la Grande Salle, il avait prit la décision de prévenir Blaise… Mon dieu que c'était difficile ! Il avait franchement la trouille. D'ailleurs Hermione et Harry finirent par s'en rendre compte. Il était tellement agité que sa chaise tremblait avec lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda prudemment Hermione.

-Hein quoi ? Quelque chose ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller mal ? L'agressa Ron, de mauvaise humeur.

-Non, non ! Tout à l'air de très bien aller ! Ironisa Harry. »

Ron soupira et c'est à ce moment là que les Serpentards arrivèrent. Ron se raidit quand Blaise vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry et Draco se mirent à s'embrasser et Pansy et Hermione se mirent à parler. Pansy qui était une grande amie de Draco et Blaise traînait souvent avec les Gryffondors depuis que Harry et Draco étaient ensemble. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Ron qu'elle considérait comme : un gars vraiment crétin et faisait un effort avec Harry même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment non plus. Ironiquement, la seule personne avec qui elle arrivait à s'entendre c'était Hermione la Sang De Bourbe. C'était d'ailleurs réciproque. La conversation de Pansy était très intéressante et la jeune fille était très intelligente même si elle était également très chiante. Hermione et elle avaient eut beaucoup de mal à s'entendre à cause des préjugés de Pansy mais désormais tout allait pour le mieux et elles étaient très amies.

Ron regarda Blaise d'un air désespéré et celui-ci sentant le regard de Ron sur lui se tourna vers lui. Ron baissa alors la tête sur son assiette en rougissant. Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Non… Non !

-C'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé en Potion ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui… Enfin non ! Oui et non ! Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Le noir prit un air perplexe.

« De quoi ?

-Je te dirais tout à vingt heures à la salle sur demande… D'accord ? Chuchota Ron de manière à ce que seul Blaise l'entende. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et ne fit plus aucun commentaire. Il commença à parler avec Hermione et Pansy. Ron s'agitait encore sur sa chaise. Il était très mal à l'aise. Harry s'en aperçut et tenta de capter son regard mais le rouquin regardait obstinément son assiette à laquelle il ne toucha d'ailleurs pas, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le brun aux yeux verts. A la fin du repas, le rouquin se précipita dans son dortoir. Hermione et Harry se lancèrent derrière lui.

« Ron, maintenant tu vas nous dire ce qui va pas ! Hurla Hermione en l'attrapant.

-Mais rien Hermione… Tout va très bien ! Je te le jure ! Dit le garçon tout en regardant ses chaussures. »

Hermione soupira de découragement et reprit plus doucement :

« Tu sais, nous sommes tes amis… Si tu as un problème nous serions ravi que tu nous en parles…

-Ecoute 'Mione… Je t'en parlerais ! C'est promis ! Mais pour le moment c'est trop tôt… Beaucoup trop tôt ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps ! Dit-il suppliant. »

Hermione le regarda et hocha la tête.

« C'est d'accord… »

Harry qui avait assisté à la conversation sans rien dire, soupira. Il n'aimait pas quand Ron lui cachait quelque chose. Ils étaient tous les deux plus que des frères et n'avaient pas l'habitude de se cacher des choses. Ron qui comprit très bien vint le prendre dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Harry…

-Moui ?

-C'est vraiment pas quelque chose de facile à dire mais je te jure que quand je déciderais d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que le principal concerné tu seras l'un des premiers à être au courant.

-D'accord Ron… T'inquiètes pas je comprends ! »

Il serra le rouquin contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bon… Je dois y aller ! Dit Ron en souriant malgré la pâleur de son visage, il vit Hermione ouvrit la bouche et rajouta : Ne me posez pas de questions ! »

Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête et le prirent dans leurs bras avant de le lâcher et de lui dire que ce qui lui arrivait avait intérêt à ne pas être grave. Ron se dépêcha d'aller à la salle sur demande. Il demanda un petit salon propice à la discussion. Il entra ensuite et vit un petit salon avec une cheminée et des fauteuils. Les murs étaient blancs, la moquette beige et les fauteuils rouges. Il y avait aussi une porte derrière le canapé. Le rouquin se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit et vit que c'était une chambre avec un lit pour deux personnes. Il entra et vit une autre porte qu'il ouvrit. C'était une salle de bain. Il fronça les sourcils… Apparemment il avait pensé à un appartement plus qu'à un endroit pour discuter. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon. Il avait une demi heure d'avance. Il attendit tout en remuant. Il passa en revue tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit et, le dernier, lui flanquait l'envie d'aller rejoindre son dortoir au pas de course… Il imaginait Blaise être en colère et lui demander d'avorter. Il déglutit. Il voulut se lever pour partir mais ce fut cet instant que choisit le noir pour arriver.

« Salut ! Dit Ron, vraiment très mal à l'aise.

-Salut… Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda gentiment le garçon. »

Il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, face au rouquin. Ron déglutit et sortit le flacon qu'il donna à Blaise. Blaise regarda celui-ci en levant un sourcil.

« Heu… Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en fixant le liquide vert.

-Un test de grossesse… Dit Ron en baissant la tête. »

_Fin du deuxième chapitre._

**Keyko-san : Quoi ? Comment ça c'est méchant de couper là ? XD Mais non, mais non ! En plus vous aurez sûrement la suite demain C'est pas beau ça ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (les commentaires bons comme mauvais vont m'aider à avancer et me donner du courage pour continuer !).**

**Bisou à tous !**


	3. Réaction inattendue

Titre : Pour une nuit.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Rating : T (comme d'hab' quoi)

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : C'est si dur à dire… Mais rien n'est à moi ! A part l'idée pourrave !

Résumé : Ron se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est… enceint ? Mpreg.

Paring : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy.

Et en fond : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes) puis un très léger Sirius Black x Severus Snape.

Note 1 : Léger UA vu que Harry a battu le Lord, qu'ils ont tous dix-sept ans et qu'ils vont passer leur ASPIC, Sirius n'est pas mort, Dumby non plus…

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic de 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**C**_h_a**p**_i_t**r**_e_ 3 **:** _R_é**a**_c_t**i**_o_n**s** _i_n**a**_t_t**e**_n_d**u**_e_.

Blaise regarda le garçon en face de lui. Il y avait une grande détermination dans ses yeux bleus et il semblait quelque peu gêné mais il avait l'air d'avoir toute sa tête… Donc apparemment, c'était lui qui avait mal entendu. Il reprit donc :

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Il vit Ron soupirer et se triturer les doigts. Le rouquin prit une jolie teinte rose et répéta donc :

« C'est un test de grossesse… Et il est positif ! Et… Il prit une grande inspiration. C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! »

Blaise dû user de tous ses talents de Serpentard pour garder un masque impassible mais il ne pu empêcher la surprise de transparaître dans ses yeux. Il croisa les jambes et se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Il garda un instant le silence, étudiant les réactions de son amant d'un soir. Celui-ci semblait embarrassé et un peu perdu. Le noir prit alors la parole :

« Est-ce que je suis le père ? Demanda calmement Zabini. »

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ça ne pouvait être que lui le père …

« Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il quand même. Ça peut venir d'avant ou après !

-Avant j'étais puceau… Et je n'ai pas eut d'autres 'aventures' après toi ! Dit Ron de plus en plus mal à l'aise. »

Il avait baissé la tête et avait du mal à regarder son homologue mais devant le silence prolongé de celui-ci il finit quand même par lever la tête. Ce qu'il vit le laissa coi un instant. Blaise avait les yeux brillants et sur ses lèvres un grand sourire s'étirait. Il avait l'air ravi.

« Blaise ? Tu as compris ce que je viens de dire ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-Ho oui, alors ! Tu attends mon enfant ! Mon enfant ! »

Il sauta de joie et Ron se demanda si le choc n'avait pas été trop grand et si le garçon n'avait pas perdu l'esprit en apprenant la nouvelle. Après tout, il pouvait s'imaginer qu'il était en plein rêve… Ou alors que c'était une plaisanterie ! Pauvre Ron… Il ne pouvait pas savoir que pour Blaise, c'était une véritable aubaine ! L'homme qu'il aimait attendait un enfant de lui, c'était le moment ou jamais pour tenter : « un rapprochement stratégique. » et en pensant ça il avait du mal à garder un visage impassible. Il vint même prendre Ron dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Mon enfant ! Répéta-t-il au comble de la joie. »

Puis un gros doute s'empara de lui et toute joie quitta son visage. Il semblait tout à coup triste et en colère. Ron se dit : « Enfin ! Il a compris la situation… » Mais ce que dit Blaise était encore plus surprenant que tout le reste :

« Tu vas le garder pas vrai ? »

Ron resta muet, il n'en revenait pas ! Blaise avait peur qu'il décide de ne pas garder le bébé… C'était à ne rien y comprendre ! Face à son silence Blaise commença sérieusement à paniquer :

« Tu vas le garder pas vrai ? Mais répond bon sang ! »

Ron poussé par un reflex posa une main sur son ventre encore plat et répondit :

« Oui je vais le garder ! Il est hors de question d'avorter ! Je veux cet enfant ! »

Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit délicatement Ron dans ses bras. Il le garda contre lui, bien serré contre son torse.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Ron.

-On va devoir trouver une solution pour que cet enfant soit avec ses deux parents ! Dit-il doucement. On va devoir prévenir nos parents…

-Non ! Paniqua soudainement Ron. Pas tout de suite ! Je… »

Blaise lui caressa le haut du crâne pour le calmer.

« Très bien… Pas tout de suite ! Nous allons attendre un peu mais il faudra bien se décider à un moment ou un autre… Je préviendrais ma mère quand tu auras prévenu tes parents… Mais je tiens à informer Draco de ton état et tu devrais faire pareil avec tes meilleurs amis… Je ne préviendrais pas Pansy tout de suite, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue ! Plaisanta-t-il. »

Ron se sentait bien dans les bras de Blaise, il était vraiment gentil avec lui… Même si il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction… La nouvelle semblait le rendre plus qu'heureux… A ne rien y comprendre !

_**« Peut-être qu'il aime beaucoup les enfants… Pensa Ron tout en se blottissant un peu plus contre Blaise. »**_

Blaise avec une bonne odeur… Douce et masculine… Légèrement épicée ! Son odeur emplissait les narines de Ron et le calmait… Il se sentait bien. L'autre s'en aperçut et fit un petit sourire tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Ron frissonna et pensant qu'il avait froid, Blaise sortit sa baguette et alluma le feu. On entendit alors plus que le crépitement des flammes qui léchait l'âtre de marbre.

« Je veux que mon enfant soit heureux… Avec ses deux parents ! Murmura Ron, dans un demi sommeil. »

Blaise sourit tendrement.

« Tu es en train de t'endormir ! Remarqua-t-il. Il faudrait que tu retournes à ton dortoir…

-Il y a une chambre là-bas ! Dit Ron en pointant vaguement la porte. »

Le rouquin se sentit soulever et il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en réprimant un bâillement.

-Je te conduis au lit ! Dit Blaise avec un sourire. »

Ron protesta un peu pour la forme mais se laissa faire. Blaise le coucha et Ron enleva ses vêtements pour rester en caleçon. Blaise le dévora du regard ce que le rouquin ne remarqua pas.

« Tu couches avec moi ? Demanda Ron une fois confortablement installé. »

Blaise sursauta :

« Pardon ?

-J'ai demandé si tu voulais te coucher avec moi… Venir dormir avec moi, quoi ! »

Blaise sourit et passa une main sur son front avant de répondre :

« Avec plaisir ! Dis-moi… L'autre porte, il y a quoi derrière ?

-Une salle de bain !

-Cool… »

Le noir quitta ses vêtements pour se retrouver lui aussi en caleçon et il s'installa sous les draps. Il embrassa Ron sur la joue et lui souhaita bonne nuit. L'autre répondit vaguement et le sommeil l'emporta presque aussi tôt.

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Le lendemain °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il était entre des bras puissants et musclés et se sentait très bien. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était contre un torse qu'il connaissait bien.

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose ! Dit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Oui moi aussi ! Répondit Blaise qui était réveillé depuis un petit moment. »

Ron leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Bien dormit ? Demanda le noir.

-Très bien même ! Et toi ?

-T'es une vrai bouillotte ! Tu m'as tenu chaud toute la nuit… »

Ron lui fit un sourire craquant et le noir ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau sur les lèvres.

« Je vais prendre une douche ! Dit Blaise. »

Il se leva, prit ses affaires et ouvrit l'autre porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Ron resta pensif.

_**« Comment se fait-il qu'il soit si chaleureux ? Se demandait-il. Bah… C'est sûrement à cause de l'enfant que je porte. Ça a dû faire naître une certaine tendresse à mon égard… Il y tien vraiment à cet enfant… J'en serais presque jaloux. »**_

Une fois que Blaise fut sortit il prit également sa douche. L'eau et le savon lui faisaient du bien… Il avait été tellement stresser la journée d'avant… Il sortit, se sécha et s'habilla. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait oublié de prendre sa robe de sorcier et sortit. Blaise le regarda alors et le trouva magnifique. Il avait un jeans délavé et un peu trop grand pour lui et un pull rouge tricoté main avec la lettre R dessus… Ce n'était sûrement pas l'ensemble le plus classe qu'on pouvait trouvé mais il était sans conteste vraiment très mignon dedans. Il le vit enfilé sa robe de sorcier et ils sortirent enfin de la salle sur demande. Ils se séparèrent et Ron alla dans son dortoir. Harry et les autres dormaient encore… Il changea de vêtement et attendit leur réveil. Neville fut le premier levé. Il le salua sommairement avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, puis se fut le tour de Dean et Seamus et enfin Harry.

« Déjà debout ? Demanda Harry, surpris. T'es revenu vers quelle heure hier ?

-Je ne suis pas revenu… J'ai dormi dans la salle sur demande… »

Harry hocha la tête et ne posa pas plus de questions… Si c'était ce que voulait son ami, alors il patienterait le temps qu'il faudrait que lui soit prêt pour lui parler. Une fois tout le monde douché et habillé, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle. Draco marcha à grand pas vers eux, l'air très inquiet. Harry pensant que c'était pour lui fit un grand sourire mais Draco prit la main de Ron ce qui le laissa stupéfait.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la fouine ? Demanda Ron d'un ton acerbe.

-Ça va ? Tu es sûr ? Tu devrais t'asseoir ! N'oublie pas de bien manger, hein !

-Draco ! C'est bon, je suis plus un gamin ! Et puis tu te rends compte à qui tu demandes de bien manger ? Demanda le rouquin en s'éloignant à grands pas. »

Draco rigola nerveusement et regarda Harry qui lui lançait un regard soupçonneux.

_**« Il est au courrant du problème de Ron lui ! Il a l'air si inquiet… Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Se demanda Harry qui était parcouru de frissons à l'idée que son ami puisse aller mal. »**_

Il secoua la tête.

_**« Voyons Harry ! Si c'était si grave que ça il t'en parlerait ! … Pas vrai ? »**_

Il n'en était plus si sûr tout à coup et avait peur. Il regardait son petit ami qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a Ron ? Demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète. Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courrant ?

-Il y a deux personnes dans la situation de Ron… Je suis ami avec la deuxième et il m'a mis au courrant…

-C'est quoi qu'il a ?

-Heu… Comment dire ça ? C'est un truc qui se fait à deux et c'est une sorte de… Enfin c'est un gonflement progressif au niveau de l'abdomen ! (1)

-C'est dangereux ?

-Non, non ! Et Ron a tout ce qu'il lui faut pour que ça se passe bien !

- Mais alors pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ? Demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

-Il n'ose pas… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il t'en parlera ! »

Harry hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à côté de Ron, Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ron voulut prendre du café mais le blond lui arracha sa tasse des mains.

« Mais t'es fou ? Tu sais pas que le café c'est mauvais pour ce que t'as ! Prend plutôt du jus de citrouille ! C'est plein de vitamines ! Dit Draco en posant la tasse loin de lui sous le regard furieux du rouquin.

-Draco… Rends-moi ma tasse ! Je veux ma tasse ! Dit-il.

-Non ! Il en est absolument hors de question ! »

Ron voulu se servir une autre tasse mais Draco prit la cafetière et la mit loin de lui sous le regard curieux d'Hermione, Pansy et Harry. Blaise regardait Ron avec un air désolé. Le pauvre rouquin se prit alors la tête entre les mains et ses épaules se mirent à tressauter.

« Mais tout ce que je veux moi, c'est une tasse de café ! Pleura-t-il. Pourquoi je ne peux pas l'avoir ?

-Mais… Ron… Dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. »

Ron qui leva soudainement la tête avec un air furieux tout en dévisageant Blaise.

« Pourquoi c'est moi et pas toi d'abord ? Ne bois plus de café !

-Ok ! Dit Blaise conciliant tout en déposant sa tasse. »

Le noir avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Quand il avait dit à Draco l'état de Ron celui-ci était soudainement devenu blanc… Enfin blanc ! Plus que d'habitude. Il avait demandé ce que Ron attendait pour aller voir un médico-mage. « Il peut avoir besoin de complément en fer ! Ou d'autres choses ! » Avait-il expliqué. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait son ami dans cet état… Si il était comme ça avec Ron… Qu'est ce que ce serait quand Harry attendra un enfant ? D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi le blond faisait tout ça… Ok, il s'entendait mieux avec Weasley depuis un moment mais sans pousser ! Pas au point de s'inquiéter pour lui… Enfin ça soulageait quand même un peu Blaise car lui aussi était complètement paniqué. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur Ron qui regardait le jus de citrouille avec un regard peu amène… On aurait presque pu croire qu'il en voulait au jus personnellement. Cette idée fit sourire Blaise qui caressa la main de Ron. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire.

_**« Il a un sourire magnifique ! Ne pu s'empêcher de pensé le noir tout en le lui rendant. »**_

Deux mois passèrent entre inquiétude de Draco et crise, Blaise et Ron avait pratiquement emménagé dans la salle sur demande et avait même ramené quelques vêtements. Hermione et Harry ne savaient pas du tout ce qui se passait chez Ron mais Pansy avait de plus en plus de doute. Bien que Hermione soit très intelligente, elle ne savait pas tout sur le monde magique et n'avait jamais été jeté un œil dans les ouvrages sur la sexualité sorcière et ne savait donc pas que les hommes pouvaient être enceint. Blaise s'occupait de plus en plus de Ron et Harry finit par penser qu'ils étaient ensemble… Ce que Draco confirma à demi mot !

°oOo°oOo°oOo° Un jour dans la salle sur demande. °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ron était en train de faire un devoir de potion, un bureau était apparu dans la chambre et chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'un livre celui-ci apparaissait. Il commençait à trouver la salle sur demande, de plus en plus pratique. Blaise arriva alors. Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire. Blaise l'embrassa sur la joue et passa une main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Ron avec un sourire. Il posa son oreille dessus puis ses lèvres en un baisé tendre et affectueux.

« Je t'aime ! Dit-il. »

Ron eut un sourire. Blaise était vraiment adorable comme ça…

« Au fait ! T'as pensé à un prénom ? Demanda Blaise.

-Un prénom ? Se surprit Ron. Non…

-Il faudrait… Tu as une idée ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je vois bien : Hugo pour un petit garçon et Rose pour une petite fille… Et toi ?

-Je me fie à ton choix ! Sourit Blaise. Et j'ai autre chose ! »

Il sortit sa baguette.

« J'ai trouvé ça en fouinant dans la bibliothèque… C'est un sort de 'grossesse invisible' si tu veux… _Infantis Celatis_ ! (2) »

Il avait lancé le sort tout en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre de Ron. Ce dernier vit son ventre devenir plat. Il posa ses mains dessus mais ne sentit rien. Voyant la panique se peindre sur ses traits, Blaise leva le sort :

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! Ce sort est utilisé pour faire disparaître à l'œil et au touché une grossesse… Donc tu n'as qu'à dire _'Infantis Celatis' _et tes rondeurs disparaîtront… Dit Blaise en souriant. Et ce n'est pas dangereux pour l'enfant ! »

Ron fit un énorme sourire à Blaise tout en caressant son ventre.

« Blaise t'es le meilleur !

-Oui je sais ! Rigola celui-ci. C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

Ron lui sourit. Si il avait fait plus attention à la voix de Blaise, il aurait remarqué le ton désespéré… Le ton qui disait « Je t'en prie dit moi que tu m'aimes ! » … Mais Ron était loin d'être quelqu'un qui fait attention à ce qu'il entend…

oOo°oOo°oOo° Au Terrier, à la demeure Weasley. °oOo°oOo°oOo°

Arthur Weasley regardait l'horloge familiale, en particulier l'aiguille de son fils, Ron. Il se posait une question fondamentale… Il l'énonça à voix haute :

« Chérie… Je crois qu'on devrait aller réparer notre bonne vieille horloge. »

Molly sortit de la cuisine et regarda Arthur, les mains sur les hanches :

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Regarde l'aiguille de Ron ! »

Molly haussa un sourcil et regarda l'horloge. Au premier regard elle ne vit rien. Elle s'approcha un peu et vit alors une aiguille toute fine de couleur rouge qui était collée à celle de Ron. Elle tapota l'horloge mais rien ne se passait.

« Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser ? Dit Arthur tout en regardant l'horloge.

-Non à quoi ?

-Et bien… Quand tu étais enceinte il y avait la même aiguille accrochée à toi. »

Molly regarda un instant encore l'horloge et se retourna doucement vers son mari.

« Tu penses que… ?

-Quoi ?

-Notre fils…

-Tu crois ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers l'horloge. Molly devint rouge de rage. Arthur se leva et mit sa veste… Attendant la colère de Molly. Celle-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge. Elle grinçait des dents et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs… Qui avait osé toucher son petit bébé ? Pourquoi Ron ne leurs avait rien dit ? Sa colère éclata :

« A POUDLARD ! Hurla-t-elle. »

… Et Arthur courut vers la cheminée pour prendre de la poudre.

_Fin du troisième chapitre._

* * *

**(1) : Tiré de Dr House. Une petite fille est enceinte et House ne peut pas le dire de lui-même si la petite ne veut pas. Les parents demandent ce qu'il se passe et il répond un peu près la même chose **

**(2)**** : Infantis bébé ; Celare, celo, celavi, celatum cacher. Tourner en sort… J'ai vu que JK avait déjà utilisé du latin… Et je n'avais pas d'idée xD.  
**

* * *

**Keyko-san : J'avais finit ce chapitre hier à 20h43… Mais j'ai réussi à me faire punir avant d'avoir pu le poster ! je suis trop douée Mais maintenant qu'il est là : N'hésitez pas à commenter ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos review's et d'y répondre !**

**Je vous suis très reconnaissante de lire mon histoire ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'avoue que les Mpreg ne sont pas toujours appréciée et si on ne fait pas attention on tombe facilement dans le Harlequin… (Je crois que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver xD) En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de lire. Ça fait vachement plaisir ! (je me répète, là !)**

**Pour le chapitre quatre ça va durer un peu plus longtemps de le faire… Je ne suis pas très inspirée et je me pose pas mal de questions sur certains détails… En tout cas voici le titre : « La réaction disproportionnée de Molly Weasley »**

**Bisou à tous,**

**A la prochaine,**

**Je vous aime.**


	4. La réaction disproportionnée de Molly

Titre : Pour une nuit.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Rating : T (comme d'hab' quoi)

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : C'est si dur à dire… Mais rien n'est à moi ! A part l'idée pourrave !

Résumé : Ron se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est… enceint ? Mpreg.

Paring : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy.

Et en fond : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes) puis un très léger Sirius Black x Severus Snape.

Note 1 : Léger UA vu que Harry a battu le Lord, qu'ils ont tous dix-sept ans et qu'ils vont passer leur ASPIC, Sirius n'est pas mort, Dumby non plus…

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic de 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**C**_h_a**p**_i_t**r**_e_ 4 **:** _L_a **r**_é_a**c**_t_i**o**_n_ d**i**_s_p**r**_o_p**o**_r_t**i**_o_n**n**_é_e **d**_e_ M**o**_l_l**y **_W_e**a**_s_l**e**_y_.

« Je veux voir mon fils ! Hurla Molly dès qu'elle sortit de la cheminée pour se planter face à Dumbledore qui lui souriait tranquillement.

-Bonjour madame Weasley… Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez un petit bonbon au citron ? »

Arthur apparut alors.

« Un bonbon ? UN BONBON ? Mon fils est… Je veux voir mon fils ! Hurla-t-elle encore plus fort.

-Lequel madame Weasley ? Demanda Dumbledore toujours avec un petit sourire indéchiffrable.

-Le seul qui est encore à l'école espèce de vieux débris sénile ! Je veux Ronald ! Je veux voir Ron ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Il va très bien madame… Il est en classe ! Dit tranquillement le directeur. Pourquoi voulez vous le voir ?

-Sur mon horloge… Mon horloge indique… Mon fils est enceint !

-Mais c'est le miracle de la vie madame ! Il est majeur, il…

-Taisez-vous ! Cria-t-elle. »

Elle voulut se jeter sur le pauvre homme pour l'étrangler de ses mains mais Arthur la retint par le bras en lui disant de se calmer. Dumbledore semblait toujours aussi tranquille.

« Voyons, voyons… Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu… Dit Dumbledore.

-Pour si peu ? Mon bébé va… Il va…

-Avoir un bébé ? Suggéra le directeur à qui ça avait l'air de beaucoup amusé. »

Elle voulut à nouveau se jeter sur lui et Arthur eut toutes les peines du monde à la raisonner.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Weasley ! Je fais appelé votre fils tout de suite.

-Je vais vous tuer ! Cria madame Weasley. »

Arthur lui tapota l'épaule… En fait si Molly était si en colère c'est parce que son fils ne lui avait rien dit… Si il était enceint et qu'il le savait ça voulait dire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle avait du mal à l'admettre ! Beaucoup de mal même ! Et puis elle ne savait rien du père… Ron ne lui avait même pas présenté le garçon qu'il aimait ! Pourquoi ?! Hein ?! Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliqué ? Mais après tout ce n'était pas un détail si important ! Son fils devenait grand et devait sûrement vouloir voler de ses propres ailes ! Il devait penser qu'il n'était pas si **Important** de présenter à sa famille la personne avec qui on compte finir sa vie et de qui on attend un enfant… Non ce n'était qu'un **Détail** après tout. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

« Je vais être grand-mère et il m'a rien dit ! Il attend un enfant ! Un être vivant et il en informe même pas ses parents ! Il ne nous a même pas présenté le garçon qui lui a fait ça ! »

Arthur la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux pour la calmer. Il comprenait la réaction de sa femme… Elle avait toujours démarré au quart de tour sans réfléchir… C'était une bonne Gryffondor ! Comme tous leurs enfants… Il sourit tendrement… Sa petite famille était une réussite… Il espérait sincèrement que Ron allait bien et que « le garçon » qui lui a fait « ça » était un gentil garçon bien amoureux de son fils… Parce que sinon il n'hésiterait pas à l'Avada Kadaveriser ! Mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail…

Ils durent patienter encore quelques instants… Le professeur McGonagall arriva et elle alla chercher Ron. Molly avait cessé d'être désespérée et était à nouveau comme un chat sur la défensive capable de sauter sur le premier fou suicidaire qui lui parlerait. Ron arriva en tremblant légèrement. En le voyant, sa mère lui sauta dessus et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

« Qui est le père ? »

Ron ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment sa mère était-elle au courant ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Il fondit en larmes.

« Il… Il… C'est… Je suis désolé !

-Mais… Mais il ne faut pas pleurer mon poussin ! »

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle ne lui en voulait pas d'attendre un enfant. Après tout c'était 'normal' puis elle adorait les enfants et était très contente d'être grand-mère… Ce qui la chagrinait surtout c'était de ne pas avoir été mise au courant… Mais voir son dernier fils dans cet état lui mettait le cœur en miette… Une fois calmé, Ron lui dit d'une petite voix étranglée :

« Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini !

-Il faut que je le rencontre ! Intervint alors Arthur. Je dois savoir qui est le garçon qui… hum… Est le père de mon petit fils !

-Papa, je…

-Il n'y a pas de discussion sur ce sujet !

-Non… Non, bien sûr ! »

Ron était penaud, il savait bien qu'il devait présenter le père de son futur enfant à ses propres parents mais c'était plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé… Quand il était petit, il s'imaginait présenter la femme de sa vie à ses parents… Vers l'adolescence il s'imaginait présenter ou une fille ou un garçon… Mais il n'avait jamais pensé à le faire dans ce genre de circonstances !

« Papa… Tu veux le voir quand ?

-Et bien… Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?

-Heu ben… Il est en cours ! Dit Ron en rougissant.

-Il n'y a pas de problème ! Intervint Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall, allez chercher monsieur Zabini s'il vous plait !

-Je reviens ! Soupira-t-elle. »

Elle venait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Son élève était enceint… Un Weasley et un Zabini ! On aura tout vu ! Elle arriva dans le cours de potion et entra après avoir frappé.

« Professeur Rogue ? Puis-je vous emprunter Zabini ? »

Elle ne fit pas attention au regard noir que lui lança le professeur. Ce dernier fit un léger hochement de tête et un signe au jeune homme de se lever. Celui-ci obéit et suivit McGonagall à travers les couloirs. Devant la gargouille elle donna le mot de passe : « Sorbet citron ». La gargouille pivota, laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. La femme monta, suivie de son élève et quand ce dernier vit les occupants du bureau son cœur fit un bond.

_**« Ho mon dieu ! Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça ! Enfin pas comme ça… Qu'est ce que je dis ? Bonjour madame, bonjour monsieur… Si c'est moi qui ais mis votre enfant enceint ? Heu... Oui bien sûr... Comment on s'est rencontré ? Ici à l'école... Comment on s'est mis en couple ? Ben en fait, on n'est pas en couple mais on va prendre soin du bébé, bien sûr ! … Ho mon dieu ! Pensa le noir, légèrement paniqué. »**_

Il fit un petit signe de main aux parents de l'homme qu'il aimait… Il la sentait mal, celle-la ! Ron se dirigea vers lui et il lui prit la main pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Madame Weasley regarda alors la main et Blaise commença à trembler légèrement.

« Tu es Blaise Zabini ? Demanda Arthur.

-Je… Oui, c'est moi ! Répondit prudemment le noir.

-Tu es le père de l'enfant qu'attend notre fils ? S'enquit Molly tout en détaillant le garçon du regard.

-Je… Oui ! »

Molly trouvait le jeune garçon très beau. Elle était également au courant que les Zabini était une famille extrêmement riche. Ron qui était pourtant un garçon simple et adorable avait attiré l'attention de ce garçon…. De plus, elle voyait dans le regard de ce dernier de la détermination et un peu de peur… Son regard alla vers les mains jointes et elle vit que le garçon caressait du pouce le dos de la main de son fils. C'était un geste tendre.

Blaise tourna la tête vers Ron. Le rouquin était rouge et baissait la tête. Pour le rassurer il fit une légère pression sur sa main et Ron leva la tête vers lui. Ils se sourirent.

Molly ouvrit de grand yeux puis eut un sourire tendre… Son fils aimait ce garçon et c'était réciproque ! Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu !

« Je dois dire… Que je suis très… Commença Arthur pour commencer à les enguirlander.

-Je sais ce que nous allons faire ! S'exclama Molly.

-Ha… Ha bon ? Dit son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien sûr ! Nous allons faire un mariage ! Le bébé ne peut pas naître sans ses parents mariés ! C'est inconcevable ! »

Blaise et Ron se regardèrent. Bleu et Or l'un dans l'autre… Le premier étonné et paniqué, le deuxième ravi et rassurant. Peu à peu, dans cette œillade, Ron comprit non seulement que c'était la bonne décision… Mais qu'en plus ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça d'épouser le père de son enfant… Non, vraiment pas. Ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour l'enfant. Et puis… Il devait avouer que la perspective de rester avec Blaise le plaisait… Il aurait eut du mal à vivre sans lui… Il s'était habitué à sa présence, plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer. Il était même plutôt heureux que sa mère ait eut cette idée. Son regard s'éclaira et Blaise voulu se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, Ron s'apprêtait à fermer les yeux mais Blaise se raidit et retourna son regard vers les parents de son futur mari. Le rouquin prit alors conscience que ses parents le regardaient toujours. Il rougit de gêne.

« Je suppose qu'on doit prendre ça pour un oui ? Dit alors Arthur qui venait de comprendre pourquoi sa femme pensait que le mariage était une bonne solution… Ces deux là s'aimaient. Ça se voyait comme un dragon qui se cacherait dans un champ de blé !

-Oui ! Répondit Ron toujours aussi rouge.

-Bien… Dans une semaine c'est les vacances de Pâques ! Vous viendrez au Terrier, nous allons préparer le mariage… Ta famille est invitée, Blaise ! Dit alors Molly.

-Oui, je vais prévenir ma mère par… »

_**« Maman ! Hurla intérieurement le noir. Mince ! Elle m'était sortie de la tête. Comment je vais faire ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle va dire pour ce mariage ? J'imagine bien la lettre : Salut, maman, ça va ? Oui, moi aussi ça va… en fait je pense que tu seras heureuse de savoir que je vais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie… Ha ! Et il est enceint aussi ! Quoi ? Ça ne te fait pas plaisir ? »**_

Voyant le malaise de son amoureux Ron sourit à sa maman et lui dit :

« On se revoit dans une semaine, alors !

-Vous aurez probablement la visite de ma mère… Prévint Blaise qui était blanc comme un linge.

-Elle n'est pas au courant, elle non plus ? Demanda Arthur.

-Non… Elle ne l'est pas… Je vais lui envoyer un hibou pour lui expliquer la situation… »

Arthur lui sourit gentiment et lui serra la main avant d'embrasser son fils. Molly fut plus explosive et les pris tous les deux dans ses bras avant de leur embrasser la joue. Elle leur sourit et s'en alla avec la poudre de cheminette. Ils se tournèrent alors vers le directeur qui avait un sourire illuminé. Sa voix se fit alors entendre :

« Il faut absolument faire une annonce devant tout le monde à la grande salle ce soir ! »

Ron ouvrit la bouche tant il était surpris. Blaise aurait quant à lui, pu s'évanouir de joie à ce moment là…

°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Quelques heures plus tard°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans la salle commune. Le rouquin voulait annoncer son mariage et sa grossesse avant que les autres ne soient au courant, le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à aborder le sujet… Heureusement, Hermione lui en donna l'occasion :

« Au fait, elle te voulait quoi le professeur McGonagall ?

-Tien… C'est vrai ça ! Dit Harry, heureux de pouvoir levé le nez de son devoir de potion.

-C'est au sujet du truc que je vous ais caché… Mes parents l'ont découvert je sais pas comment… »

Harry le regarda intensément. Il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait…

« Et à cause de ça… Mes parents veulent que je me marie avec Blaise…

-Hein ? Fut la réaction du survivant.

-Heu… Oui… Je… Voilà… J'attends un enfant ! Je suis enceint ! »

Harry et Hermione ouvrirent tous les deux la bouche et éclatèrent de rire. Ron fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas leur réaction.

« Mais… Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ? Je suis enceint de Blaise. Ça n'a rien de drôle !

-Ron… Je crois… ha… Je crois, qu'il faut qu'on te parle de certaines choses au sujet des enfants… On va te faire le cours sur les fleurs et les abeilles… Bon… Pour commencer…

-Quoi ? Mais je te parle du fait que je sois enceint et toi, tu me parles de fleurs et d'abeilles ? Mais tu n'es pas bien Harry ? _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

Le vendre de Ron s'arrondit alors légèrement et Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es… vraiment ?

-Ben oui ? Pourquoi ça vous étonne ?

-Mais… Comment c'est possible ? Dit Harry.

-… Bon alors moi et Blaise, on était tous les deux tout nus dans un lit, lui il a…

-Non, merci ! Pas de détails s'il te plait ! Dit Harry en grimaçant. Mais je veux dire… T'es un mec !

-Oui merci, je sais ! Et ?

-Tu ne peux pas être enceint !

-Ha ! Laisse-moi deviné… Chez les moldus ça n'existe pas les grossesses masculines ?!

-Ben non… Bredouilla Hermione qui était rouge de honte. J'aurais dû lire les trucs sur la sexualité sorcière… Mais ça me semblait tellement…

-Oui Hermione, on sait ! Ce n'est pas ton genre de lire ce genre de choses… Ben chez nous, les sorciers, c'est possible ! »

La brune se tapa le front.

« Mais oui. Ça explique tout !

-Oui c'est vrai ! Les sautes d'humeur, le fait que Dray ne veut pas que tu boives de café… »

Ils continuèrent à énumérer les choses puis Harry s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Ron. Deux neurones venaient enfin de faire les bonnes connexions… Il venait de comprendre !

« Attends… Tu attends un enfant ? Un bébé ?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que je te disais !

-… De qui ?

-Mais de Blaise !

-Ho mon dieu ! »

Harry s'évanouit.

_Fin Chapitre Quatre._

**Keyko-san : ENFIN FINIT ! XD. J'ai été longue sur ce coup là' pardon !**

**En tout cas voilà quoi… Le prochain chapitre sera intitulé : ****Le Mariage Raté****.**

**Par contre je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire… Je vais bientôt recommencer les cours ! (Snif) Et donc ça va pas être super pour trouver un moment… Par contre j'ai commencé une histoire, je compte la publier quand je l'aurais finie c'est encore un BZRW (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes) mais cette fois c'est un UA ! Le titre c'est : « Le petit Rouquin » Je vous mets un extrait (oui je me fais un peu de pub xD) :**

_**Ron sentit quelque chose qui remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse gauche. Il se tourna vers Blaise et celui-ci lui expliquait juste ce qu'il fallait faire… tout en…**_

_**« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Dit Ron qui tenta de repousser la main de Blaise qui remontait encore.**_

_**-Arrêter quoi ? Dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.**_

_**-Très bien, très bien… Tu joues très bien la comédie… Mais arrête tout de suite ce que tu es en train de faire. »**_

_**Blaise fronça les sourcils, faisant semblant de chercher à comprendre quand sa main atteignit l'entre jambe de Ron qui devint rouge et tenta de le repousser.**_

_**« Ho… Je vois… Tu parles de ça ! Dit-il en souriant et en le caressant lentement.**_

_**-Retire ta main ! Dit Ron le souffle saccadé et plus rouge que jamais. »**_

_**Blaise s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota :**_

_**« Tu es encore plus mignon comme ça ! »**_

** 'fin voilà quoi xD si ça vous intéresse… Sinon… Enfin, bref ! Maintenant que les cours reprennent je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui vont commencé **

**Et à ceux qui y sont déjà : Bonne merde !  
**

**Bisou à tous... et... Pour les commentaire... Ben, review's ?  
**


	5. Un mariage raté

Titre : Pour une nuit.

Autateresse : Keyko-san.

Rating : M (comme d'hab' quoi)

Source : Harry Potter.

Disclamer : C'est si dur à dire… Mais rien n'est à moi ! A part l'idée pourrave !

Résumé : Ron se réveille dans les bras d'un inconnu pas si inconnu que ça… Mais qu'est ce qu'il va faire maintenant qu'il est… enceint ? Mpreg.

Paring : Blaise Zabini x Ron Weasley et Harry Potter x Drago Malfoy.

Et en fond : Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott x Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger x Pansy Parkinson (miss Pékinois pour les intimes).

Note : J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic en 10 chapitres. Bonne lecture !

**P**_o_u**r** _u_n**e** _n_u**i**t.

**C**_h_a**p**_i_t**r**_e _5 **:** _L_e **m**_a_r**i**_a_g**e** _r_a**t**_é _:

On était enfin arrivé au jour J ! C'était les vacances de pâques et c'était aussi le mariage tant attendu de Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley. Ron regardait autour de lui, il était dans une immense chambre du manoir Zabini, Harry était occupé à l'aider à faire son nœud papillon, il avait l'air à peu près aussi stressé que lui.

« Pourquoi le mariage s'est pas fait au terrier... Gémit Ron.

-Parce que madame Zabini a dit 'Quoi ? Mon fils se marier dans un tel... hum... une telle ambiance ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas !' Et que Molly et elle ont préparé le mariage ensemble du début à la fin... Et que t'as pas eu ton mot à dire... Répondit Harry dont les mains tremblaient »

Il était vrai que la réaction de Madame Zabini avait été assez amusante, en apprenant que son fils attendait un enfant, elle s'était d'abord rendue à l'école, avait sermonné Blaise et avait conclu : il faut vous marier ! Suite à ça, elle avait rencontré Ron et l'avait harcelé de question pour finir par conclure : pauvre mais mignon, je vois que mon fils a eu raison de tomber amoureux de vous. Après cela il s'en était suivi des aller-retour incessant des mères Weasley et Zabini qui passaient leur temps à se disputer sur tel ou tel détail. Comme par exemple...

_**Flash Back :**_

_Ron, appelé par le directeur, quitta sa classe et se précipita vers le vieil homme, en chemin il croisa Blaise._

_« Ron ! Ne cours pas ! C'est mauvais pour le bébé ! »_

_Blaise se précipita vers lui et posa une main sur son ventre._

_« Ha non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! J'ai bien assez de Draco !_

_-Mais il a raison, ne fait pas trop d'efforts... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Le directeur m'a appelé... Laisse-moi deviner... Toi aussi ? »_

_Ils se regardèrent en levant un sourcil et soupirèrent, ils continuèrent le chemin vers la gargouille, donnèrent le mot de passe : « Mousse à la bave de crapaud » et entrèrent. Là ils virent ; leur mère, se disputer, chacune des fleurs à la main._

_« Bonjour mère ! Dit prudemment Blaise. Comment allez-vous ?_

_-Comment je vais ? COMMENT JE VAIS ? Cette imbécile de Weasley..._

_-Hey ! Je ne vous permet pas ! C'est pas parce que vous êtes une richarde que vous avez le sens du goût irréprochable !_

_-Déjà plus que vous ! Espèce d'Orang-Outan !_

_-HO ! Comment osez-vous ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Je... »_

_Et la discussion continua... Blaise et Ron se regardèrent d'une manière désespéré. Le Directeur, quant à lui, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que les deux femmes s'appréciaient beaucoup, Molly trouvait que Madame Zabini avait une classe énorme et celle-ci trouvait que Molly avait un courage qui forçait l'admiration et elle en était venue à devenir amie... Malheureusement leur caractère fort faisait qu'elle avait souvent de grosses disputes où elles mêlaient : leur fils. D'ailleurs, elles se tournèrent vers eux, toutes deux une fleur à la main :_

_« Les enfants ! N'est-ce pas que vous préférerez des fleurs oranges pour votre mariage, couleur festive qui représente LA JOIE, hein ? Dit Molly d'un ton doucereux._

_-N'importe quoi ! Ils préfèrent le blanc, couleur de respect et de durée... »_

_Elles continuèrent à se chamailler comme des gamines. Blaise et Ron se regardèrent... Le problème c'est que si ils donnaient raison à l'une, l'autre piquait une crise... Ils tentèrent donc de trouver un compromis..._

_« Moi j'aime bien les deux ! Dit Blaise._

_-Moi aussi ! Répondit Ron... Et si on mélangeait ces deux couleurs ? Elles vont bien ensemble ! Comme ça ce sera une fête joyeuse, amoureuse et respectueuse..._

_-Comment j'ai fait pour pas y penser ? Dit Blaise en souriant. Tu es formidable, mon petit chiot ! »_

_Ron leva un sourcil mais ne releva pas le petit surnom, il regarda sa maman et sa futur belle-mère se regarder, regarder leurs fleurs et sourire d'un air gêné..._

_« C'est vrai, c'est une excellente idée ! Dit Molly en regardant son fils._

_-Oui... C'était idiot de se disputer pour ça, chère madame Weasley..._

_-Ho ! Mais appelez-moi Molly ! Et tutoyez-moi._

_-A condition que tu m'appelles Lucida et que tu fasses de même ! Sourit la femme à la peau noire. »_

_Les deux femmes partirent en souriant et en riant par la cheminée... Ron et Blaise se regardèrent et soupirèrent... Exténués !_

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Ron, tout en essayant de discipliner sa coiffure, réfléchit... Il trouvait Lucida Zabini magnifique, elle ressemblait très fort à son fils. Blaise lui avait raconté qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qu'un seul homme : le père de Blaise, apparemment celui-ci, bien qu'il avait un nom de grande renommée, n'était pas très riche car couvert de dette et il avait fini par mourir assassiné. Après ça sa mère s'était marié cinq ou six fois avec des hommes très riches... qui étaient tous morts. Ron avait pris un air étonné : Ha bon ? Comment ? Mais Blaise s'était contenté de sourire... Ron avait un peu peur maintenant... Il était tombé dans une famille de psychopathe. Mais il s'en fichait... Bizarrement la perspective de se marier à Blaise le remplissait de joie. Quelqu'un toqua et Harry alla ouvrir.

« Bonjourrr ! Comment vas-tu, Harrrrrry ? Je viens voirrr mon ami Rrron ! »

Ron prit un air ravi et se retourna.

« Viktor ! Comment tu vas ? »

Le Bulgare vint le prendre dans ses bras avec un air joyeux.

« Quand j'ai apprrris ton marrriage je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas manquer ça ! Tu es enceinte ?

-Oui...

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Environs trois mois.

-Ho ! Le bébé va être trrrès bien trrraîté par ses parrrents, j'ai rencontré l'autre pèrrre, un homme forrmidable !

-Je trouve aussi ! Sourit Ron en rougissant. »

Après quelques autres embrassades et félicitation, Viktor s'en alla. Ron sourit, ça y est ! Le moment était bientôt arrivé. Harry sourit, Viktor et Ron s'était toujours très bien entendu... Il avait toujours cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

« Bon, vieux, on doit y aller ! »

Ron hocha lentement la tête et accompagna Harry. Son meilleur ami lui dit de rester derrière la porte jusqu'à ce que la musique démarre, Hermione arriva à ce moment là et embrassa son meilleur ami avant de lui donner un bouquet de fleurs oranges et blanches. Ils se sourirent et Harry alla prendre place près de Pansy qui était le témoin de Blaise. Blaise avait promis à Draco qu'il serait le parrain de son premier enfant du coup Pansy ne pouvait être que son témoin, quant à Ron, il avait décidé de laisser ce privilège à Hermione, ce qui faisait de Harry son témoin. La musique débuta. Ron s'approcha lentement, rougissant, il était très mignon dans son costume noir. Blaise était en blanc, ce qui faisait ressortir sa peau pain d'épice absolument magnifique. Ils se sourirent et à la fin de la musique Ron était au côté de Blaise et lui prit les mains... Le prêtre se mit à parler, Blaise semblait très concentré parce qu'il disait mais Ron s'en fichait complètement, il se contenta de regarder Blaise avec admiration.

« Qu'il est beau ! Pensa-t-il. »

La seule phrase qu'il entendit fut le : Vous pouvez embrasser le marié. Ron sentit son cœur battre plus fort, il se surprit à désirer ardemment ce baisé, Blaise se pencha... Plus que quelques centimètre et... Enfin ! Ron ferma doucement les yeux. Ce baisé était tout ce qu'il attendait : amour, passion, douceur. Blaise avait un goût amer de café et de chocolat noir qu'il trouva exquis. Son odeur de cannelle lui emplissait les narines. Le baisé ne dura malheureusement que quelques secondes (ils étaient devant un prêtre tout de même). Et juste après le baisé, Ron se rendit soudainement compte que...

« J'aime Blaise Zabini plus que tout... Mais lui il ne veut que l'enfant que je porte... Pensa-t-il, triste de cette révélation. »

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement et Ron se sentit plus joyeux... car après tout Blaise lui appartenait. Ils allèrent à la fête et ils prirent un grand dîné, musique était au rendez-vous, tout le monde s'amusait. Il y eut le moment de couper le gâteau, les mains entrelacées, Blaise et Ron se regardaient en rougissant. Ron avait bien évidemment jeté le bouquet par dessus son épaule et c'était George qui l'avait rattrapé en rigolant. Bref... tout se passait bien ! Blaise et lui avaient fini une danse quand soudai Viktor vint lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Puis-je avoir l'honneurrr d'une danse ? »

Ron lui sourit puis regarda Blaise, attendant plus ou moins son approbation.

« Vas-y je t'en prie ! Dit Blaise qui n'était pas du tout jaloux. Je suis un peu fatigué je vais aller me servir un verre... Mais pour la prochaine chanson tu es à moi ! »

Il sourit et embrassa Ron sur l'oreille, lui disant : j'attends avec impatience la nuit de noce. Il laissa un Ron rouge pour aller vers le bars où il rencontra Harry qui regardait Viktor et Ron.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda Harry en rigolant. Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir la bague au doigt et le boulet au pied ?

-Je me sens super bien ! Dit très honnêtement Blaise. »

Harry se retourna vers Draco l'air de dire : et toi et moi ? C'est quand qu'on fait pareil ? Draco lui sourit.

« Au fait, il est où Ron ? Demanda Harry.

-Il est allé dansé avec Viktor. Répondit Blaise en montrant vaguement la piste de danse.

-Ho ! Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils... Et tu les as laissé ?

-Et bien... Pourquoi j'aurai pas dû ? Plaisanta le noir.

-Ben... C'est à dire que Ron a toujours eu une sorte de béguin pour Viktor... Moi je les aurai pas laissé... AIE ! »

Il se tourna d'un bond vers Draco qui venait de lui écrabouiller le pied. Draco avait les sourcils froncés l'air de dire : mais ça t'arrive de la fermer, putain de Gryffondor ? Et Harry comprit soudainement la gaffe monumentale qu'il venait de faire. Il se tourna vers Blaise qui avait la mine sombre. Pour lui qui avait été si heureux quelques minutes auparavant, il venait d'y avoir une grosse désillusion... Il était le seul à aimer Ron et celui-ci en aimait un autre... C'était un amour à sens unique... Cette simple phrase faisait de son mariage grandiose, un mariage raté.

_Fin du chapitre 5_

**Hum hum... Comment dire... Je suis impardonnable ? Il faut me châtié ? M'enfermer ? Me lapider ? … Me tuer ? (enfin ça c'est pas une bonne idée sinon y aura plus jamais de suite). Mais je suis impardonnable d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre la suite ! Mais je n'abandonne pas cette fic ! Je la finirai coûte que coûte ! Donc Voilà la suite... (et oui vous ne rêvez pas y en a une) donc prochain chapitre je raconterai la nuit de noce et la fin des vacances de Pâques... Le chapitre s'appelle : Trahison ?**

**(et encore mille fois pardon pour les lecteurs et mille fois pardon pour les fautes et puis surtout d'avoir mis si longtemps pour un chapitre aussi nulle je m'excuse !)**

**Je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre pour demain ! Mais je ne promets rien... Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Promis !  
**

**Bisou Keyko-san**

**Des review's ?  
**


End file.
